c3_bufandomcom-20200215-history
Yura Yamato
| Image = C3-bU_Yura-Yamato_INFO_01.jpg | ImageSize = | Season = 1 | First = Is There No Prospective Soldier? | Last = N/A | Aka = Yura-chan, Yura-rin, Yura-kou, Yura-pyon, Yuracchi, Yurara | Birthday = November 2nd, 1997 | Family = Father (mentioned), Mother (mentioned) | Actor= Yui Makino Michele Knotz }} (voiced by Yui Makino) is a main character in Stella Women’s Academy, High School Division Class C³. Personality Yura is a timid girl with very little self-confidence--the product of being unable to make many friends in middle school. She isn't happy with how she currently is, and desperately wants to try and change her personality so that she can have friends and live out her dreams regarding high school. At first, Yura was relying solely on others to help her grow as a person. It wasn't until surrendering in the finals of her first tournament and being scolded by the enemy, Haruna Rin and even by her roommate and friend, Sonora Kashima, that she realized that the change would have to start with her. Although she currently possesses more confidence and is far more courageous than in the beginning, Yura is still slightly timid and is continuously working to reaching her goal of becoming a more likeable person. Yura is also shown to be incapable of letting go of things, and often blames herself for unpleasant events that weren't actually her fault. This is seen most notably in episode seven, where Sonora saves her from being hit by a car and being shot by a modified airsoft gun, sustaining minor injuries in doing so. Despite Sonora and the club's assurance that none of this was Yura's fault, Yura still felt horribly guilty about it and offered to quit the club to make up for her supposed mistake. She also seems to overcompensate for any errors she's made, as seen in both the example above, and when she tries to take matters into her own hands to win the 24 Hour Tournament at almost all costs. Yura also has a very vivid imagination, which ends up becoming the focus of an entire episode. While playing airsoft and even going about day-to-day life, she dreams up all kinds of scenarios that over-glorify the situation. In episode four, it is revealed that Yura is actually capable of changing the past with her imagination alone, and that it is possible for other people to witness her visions. Combat Gear Yura used a Tokyo Marui M9 in her first game with the C³ Club, loaned to her by a member of the club, though which girl owns it is unknown. In her second game as well as her first tournament she uses a Tokyo Marui M4A1 loaned to her by Sonora. Also in her second game, Sonora pulls a Tokyo Marui G17 out of a broken cello and gives it to Yura, who continues to use it for the rest of the series. After undergoing some training with Sonora, Sonora gave her a Tokyo Marui Vz. 61 Škorpion that previously belonged to Sonora's mentor. This Škorpion has a customized pistol grip and is nicknamed "Choujirou". Her eye protection and gloves are dark red, matching her eyes. Relationships Sonora Kashima Sonora is Yura's roommate, friend, and mentor in airsoft. The two appear to be quite close, to the point where Sonora felt comfortable entrusting her master's gun to Yura. She also encourages Yura and cheers her up when the girl is feeling down, and saves her life in episode seven when Yura is almost shot by a modified airsoft gun, and later nearly run over by a car while protecting Yura. The C³ Club The relationships between Yura and the other members of the C³ club haven't been elaborated on as much, but it is clear that they treat her with kindness. All of them seem to serve as a kind of teacher, helping Yura on her journey to grow as both a person and an airsoft player. They also seem to respect her, as they ceased calling her by odd nicknames (i.e. Yura-kou, Yura-pyon, Yura-rin, and so on), upon her request. Memorable Quotes Gallery Yura_and_Sonoara_3.jpg|Yura after cutting her hair short to prove her resolve to change and become a better person and airsoft player. Yura Vz 61 Škorpion.jpg|Yura's Vz. 61 Škorpion, "Choujirou". Yura's has custom markings on the pistol grip. Yura G17.jpg|Yura's G17. Yura M4A1.jpg|Sonora's M4A1 was used by Yura until Sonora gave Yura her Škorpion. Yura M9.jpg|An M9 belonging to a member of the club was used by Yura in her first game. Category:C³ Club Members